monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FurRiffic
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mincubus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-05-31T13:13:12 :: Thanks for the Welcome :D :: FurRiffic 14:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) This is to save some code that will get edited by a not that good working wiki-compiler :P I’m waiting for more opinions before implementing it on the other pages.ALAKTORN 21:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that. Oh yeah, I think monster EXP needs to be implemented into that table, too. Shadowblade777 16:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing pages in Visual mode, or if you’re already using Source then follow the layout the pages have. It’s messing up all layouts and my OCD is making me cry.ALAKTORN 10:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: 1. Don't curse, it doens't look very professional as a moderator :: 2. I will, although I had hoped the editor would do it for me :P :: 3. Well done with the story linking. :: FurRiffic 10:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: 1. Bam, magic. All Good.ALAKTORN 10:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Uh for the Story order, what about the monsters that appear more than once? Shadowblade777 00:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, there’s no need to put underscores in wiki links.ALAKTORN 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know that, the go there because I copy the links, and I sometimes forget / don't care to remove them. Both versions go to exactly the same page. FurRiffic 21:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) test FurRiffic (talk) 08:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I was looking through the human section and I noticed that you only had Mincubus on there, but Lenecubus, who was a girl turned succubus, and Maccubus, prostitute turned succubus, weren't on the page.DJexe 12:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Before/after how? Like after/before the name, or after the whole monster description? Juni221 19:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Cassandra Win Trigger How did you hack to find the correct value? I’m interested, can you teach me? Also, I found out Normal and Hard have different values, you probably found the Normal one, can you do the same for Hard? (it’s above 2973 at least, I’m guessing it’s 3000 then?)--ALAKTORN (talk) 09:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help with linking. Ill try not to mess up so horribly next time. SubDex (talk) 20:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Angels ≠ Monsters Wait a second, I remember we had this discussion before and decided not to consider angels as monsters, therefore all those categories you added should be removed. Angels, humans and monsters, the three main races in the game.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Mystic Ok, I made it so you can see my results and make your way to the quiz.DJexe (talk) 22:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hii! lol...while im trying to turn it off for the other wiki im in =.= well im going through the game again, so I guess it won't hurt to do all the evaluations on the way :P although I'm aware someone video taped the whole thing...but that's 2 hours long :P Hmm its been a long time since I've used a user talk page, do you not like the comment style format? :P — Flying_Banana (message wall) 18:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry --Zokkun (talk) 12:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Sorry I'm not accidentally editing the post, it's not like I want do it on my own, i still don't fully understand of the wikia system, Forgive me for my carelessness. I have no idea why they where removed either, it was just screen shot of the program. C0var1ant (talk) 07:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Seriously - thank you. Thanks for the break! Much better - thanks for cleaning that up. I can write quickly, but quickly is not always or ever a synonym for well, especially when you add sleep depration in the mix. xD